Called 8
9:51:42 PM Josie: Taxi, walk or fly? 9:53:01 PM Rycroft: He'll taxi. 9:53:10 PM Josie: Easily done! Where to? 9:55:19 PM Rycroft: Does he have any contacts on the police force he can call at this hour? 9:58:07 PM Josie: Yep. Det. Wagner, your cop friend, generally works the night shift. It matches his wife's--she's a doctor. 10:01:15 PM Rycroft: He'll give him a call. 10:01:56 PM Josie: Wagner answers the phone. "Wagner here." 10:02:51 PM Rycroft: I've got a lead on your killer. 10:03:17 PM Josie: Wagner: Knew bringing you in was a smart move. What've you got? 10:04:24 PM Rycroft: There was a guy dressed as a cop near both murder scenes. Steve Fitzgerald Almandine. 10:05:26 PM Josie: Wagner: Dressed as a *cop*? 10:05:51 PM Josie: Wagner: Are you thinking witness or perpetrator? 10:07:59 PM Rycroft: Perpetrator. Don't know if he was actually a cop or not, obviously. Figured you could easily find out if he was. 10:08:23 PM Josie: Wagner: Yeah, I'll find out. What was that name again? 10:10:28 PM Rycroft: Steve Fitzgeral Almandine. 10:11:03 PM Josie: Wagner: Right, got it. 10:11:30 PM Josie: Wagner: Gonna need to find grounds for an arrest, but I'm sure if I talk to the witnesses again they'll remember him, huh? 10:12:17 PM Rycroft: They will. 10:13:27 PM Josie: Wagner: All right. I'll let you know if I arrest him. 10:15:04 PM Rycroft: Right. 10:16:26 PM Josie: Wagner: ... thanks, man. I owe you another favor. 10:17:54 PM Rycroft: I'm sure I'll think of some way for you to repay me. 10:18:28 PM Josie: Wagner: You say that every time. Don't expect me to let you get away with murder, man, I don't have that much juice. 10:19:13 PM Rycroft: Well, good thing I don't need that. 10:21:18 PM Josie: Wagner: Don't get any parking tickets, either. Different department. 'bout all I got to offer is donuts and bad coffee. 10:21:29 PM Josie: Wagner: Anyway. Talk to you later. 10:21:31 PM Josie: He hangs up. 10:25:23 PM Rycroft: Rycroft sighs and decided to let the cops handle it until he hears otherwise. 10:25:30 PM Rycroft: ((Unless there's something I'm not thinking of.)) 10:27:29 PM Josie: Nope, not really! 10:27:41 PM Rycroft: Rycroft will head home, then! 10:28:09 PM Josie: It's a human, so it's sort of their jurisdiction. It's probably better to let the cops handle it than Rose or her administration. 10:28:37 PM Josie: That would either involve some domination and brainwashing or else a quick death, probably. 10:28:43 PM Josie: He heads home! 10:29:02 PM Josie: Taking another taxi, I assume. 10:29:06 PM Josie: Roll me a d10. 10:29:13 PM Rycroft: Yep! 10:29:18 PM Rycroft: ew, 2. 10:30:08 PM Josie: Interesting. 10:32:53 PM Josie: He gets to his building just fine, but as the elevator arrives, a very beautiful woman with dark hair in a frizzy short afro style steps out of the elevator, and without any warning, turns and slashes at Ry's face suddenly with a pair of brutally long Wolverine-style claws. 10:33:43 PM Rycroft: Rycroft falls back, trying to dodge! 10:35:34 PM Josie: He manages to jump back, but only just in time. 10:35:47 PM Josie: Her face stays placid and perfect as the claws grow on her other hand, and she gets taller and bulkier. 10:37:05 PM Josie: Then she attacks again, raking at Ry's chest; she's clearly trying to maneuver him back into one corner of the hallway so he can't escape. 10:39:08 PM Rycroft: Rycroft grows his own claws and slices at her. 10:40:53 PM Josie: He rams a claw straight into her shoulder--only to find the shoulder is somehow made of bone. The claw slides off. 10:41:17 PM Josie: Though it does tear a nice gap in the woman's coat, which shows that the bone carapace seems to go down over her chest. 10:42:10 PM | Edited 10:42:33 PM Josie: Her arms appear to be growing, and she takes a step back--and slaps a claw at Ry again, with that weirdly elongated arm-limb. 10:44:19 PM Rycroft: So, are we just gonna do this is silence? 10:45:48 PM Josie: The surface of her forehead *bubbles* out, and bone juts up and out, forming a helmet-like overskull; the hair falls out. 10:46:01 PM Josie: Ry's assailant doesn't answer. 10:46:21 PM Rycroft: Rycroft claws at her eyes! 10:47:39 PM Josie: It's hard, given how much reach she has on him now, but he manages to dodge in fast enough to slash open one of her eyes. It oozes blood and ichor as the bone "helm" grows down to form a mask protecting the other eye. 10:48:58 PM Josie: One of the hands grows together into the claws to make a single, long pointed bladelike weapon, which she stabs at Ry. 10:51:34 PM Rycroft: Rycroft tries to stay close, so that her elongated limbs work as a disadvantage. 10:53:45 PM Josie: Smart move! By staying within a foot or two he ensures that the sword-thing can't possibly be brought to bear on him--but then he notices that her *other* arm is twisting in on itself; there's an odd snapping as it seems to create some new joints for itself. 10:54:41 PM Rycroft: Rycroft puts less emphasis on avoiding being hit and more on minimzing damage if he does get hit. 10:55:49 PM Josie: The jointed limb is developing a grotesque lobster claw on it; her energy appears to be going toward that at the moment rather than hitting him. 10:56:30 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks for a weak point, perhaps striking at her legs to throw her off balance. 10:56:55 PM Josie: Her legs do seem to still be normal human legs! And he *does* have a gun, if he needs that. 10:57:23 PM Josie: The facial bone structure is also busily growing a beak. 10:57:52 PM Rycroft: Oh, you're right. First he'll try his claws and hit her legs, trying to slice through tendon and muscle. 10:59:58 PM Josie: This proves surprisingly effective; he deals several severe wounds to one of her legs, forcing her down to one knee. 11:00:01 PM Josie: Roll another d10! 11:02:06 PM Rycroft: 6! 11:03:59 PM Josie: The blade of what looks like a sword appears, rammed through the thing's chest from behind it. 11:05:06 PM Josie: Unfortunately, it doesn't seem particularly fazed by that, and snaps the blade off with its claw, half-turning to look at its new assailant--someone in rather anachronistic banded black armor, wearing a hood and a mask. 11:05:17 PM Josie: This *does* give Ry a good opening. 11:08:46 PM Rycroft: Rycroft hits the monster where it'll hurt most! 11:10:38 PM Josie: It's really tough to say where that is, by this point! 11:10:55 PM Josie: There's it's already-opened-up eye, you could try to stab it in the throat, where the bone hasn't grown yet. 11:11:06 PM Rycroft: Yeah, the throat/neck. 11:11:07 PM Josie: You could go back to the leg or try to make a bigger hole where the sword was. 11:11:46 PM Josie: Good call; Ry goes for the throat! 11:12:38 PM Josie: He manages to slide his claws up between the chestplate and the jaw, and in; there's more resistance than there should be but his claws are quite sharp. 11:13:31 PM Josie: There's a garbled, inhuman screaming noise, and the thing lashes out with its longer limb, slamming the armored person across the room before it turns its full attention on Ry again. 11:14:02 PM Josie: It's bleeding a mixture of blood and ichor from its eye, throat and chest, now; it smells *awful.* 11:14:51 PM | Edited 11:15:07 PM Josie: Its attempt to stand up fails, but Ry can see that its leg is healing up, as is its eye. 11:15:28 PM Rycroft: Rycroft pulls out his gun and shoots it in the eye! 11:16:20 PM Josie: It gurgles out another scream and flails at him uselessly. 11:17:03 PM Rycroft: He shoots again. 11:18:59 PM Rycroft: He'll basically do that until it stops moving or he's out of bullets. 11:19:44 PM Josie: It staggers back after two shots, falling onto its side, and at that point, the armored person staggers over and chops its head off. 11:21:09 PM Josie: As soon as its head is off, the body begins to contort and change all over again--shrinking and diminishing back into an ordinary human-shaped body. A body which is in fact still breathing, despite not having a head anymore. 11:21:36 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks at the armored person. 11:22:52 PM Josie: No way of telling who or what it is; it's wearing a metal mask and a dark hood, though it seems to be pretty well armed--bow, two extra swords (who needs three swords??) and a couple of very practical-looking knives. 11:23:10 PM Josie: Whoever it is does need to breathe, though, because they're apparently a bit winded. 11:23:44 PM Josie: The body is still breathing; the blood and ichor are starting to move back into it. 11:24:15 PM Josie: The armored person says "Tavrith. ... fire." 11:24:55 PM Rycroft: ... help me get it into the basement. 11:26:08 PM Josie: He or she nods, and picks up her feet. 11:26:45 PM Josie: Roll a d10! 11:28:30 PM Rycroft: 8. 11:29:24 PM Josie: Ry notices several things at this point: 1. He himself is bleeding a little bit, having been nicked by one of the smaller claws at some point during the fight, albeit not in a serious way, and 2. So is the armored person, who smells *amaaaaaaaaazingly* drinkable. 11:30:13 PM Rycroft: Rycroft ignores it for the time being, working on getting the thing downstairs. 11:30:43 PM Josie: The person drags the body down the stairs, with Ry picking up the head and opening the basement door. 11:30:51 PM Josie: The furnace is down there. 11:31:06 PM Josie: So is the rat, who follows your weird little procession. 11:31:46 PM Rycroft: Rycroft looks at the rat. "It's going to smell pretty bad down here." 11:33:12 PM Josie: Rat: Bad to you, or bad to me? 11:33:38 PM Rycroft: Bad to us both. I don't imagine this thing will smell good when it burns. 11:34:16 PM Josie: Rat: It will pass. 11:34:32 PM Josie: The rat rubs its face. 11:42:50 PM Rycroft: Rycroft nods and helps get the body into the furnace! 11:43:23 PM Josie: It *does* smell pretty bad, and there's another gurgling scream when you toss the head in there after the body. 11:43:25 PM Josie: Roll another d10! 11:44:54 PM Rycroft: 8 that time. 11:45:45 PM Josie: While the armored person's blood is becoming quite distracting you're managing to avoid jumping on him (or her) even after the exertion of the battle. 11:46:02 PM Josie: Rat: ... be careful. 11:46:15 PM Josie: It scurries off into its little nest. 11:46:41 PM Rycroft: Who are you? 11:48:58 PM Josie: The armored person doesn't answer, but fires back with a question instead. "Where is she?" 11:50:50 PM Rycroft: Uh uh. We're not playing any games here. Who are you? 11:52:20 PM Josie: "Who are *you*?" 11:53:59 PM Rycroft: I own this building. 11:54:25 PM Josie: He or she shrugs. 11:56:47 PM Rycroft: So who are you? And why are you walking into my building armed like that? People live here. 11:57:07 PM Josie: "Your people?" 11:57:28 PM Rycroft: People people. It's a damned apartment building. 11:58:48 PM Josie: He or she shrugs again! 11:59:02 PM Josie: "Tell me where she is." 11:59:24 PM Josie: He or possibly she (the voice doesn't give a lot of clues) slides out one of the swords meaningfully. 12:01:03 AM Rycroft: I have no idea what you're talking about. And I have no patience at the moment for a stoic mystery-person routine. 12:01:39 AM Josie: "The Greensinger. I know she's here." 12:02:05 AM Josie: He or she holds the sword casually, but appears ready to use it! 12:04:46 AM Rycroft: You really shouldn't threaten me. I'm *starving*. And you're bleeding. 12:05:47 AM Josie: "Tell me where she is and I won't have to." 12:06:14 AM Josie: The person has a really odd accent, like... Gaelic mixed with Klingonese, or something. 12:18:47 AM Rycroft: PM Josie: Yep. PM Josie: Still breathing a little raggedly. PM Josie: Ry would probably guess cracked or broken rib from the hit they took. PM Josie: The armor's not heavy but soaked up part of the blow, at least. PM Rycroft: Rycroft lunges forward! PM Josie: Roll a d10! PM Rycroft: 7. PM Josie: Ry is faster than the armored person, who fails to get his or her sword up in time! PM Josie: What's he gonna do? PM Rycroft: Trying to knock the person off balance, preferably to the ground. PM Josie: Ry manages to knock him or her down, though it does mean getting very *very* close to them and getting a good whiff of their blood. Roll another d10! PM Rycroft: 6 that time. PM Josie: He or she is really *really* edible and Ry can *actually hear* their pulse from this close. PM Rycroft: Rycroft tries to pull of the helmet. PM Josie: Ooh, we're in the wrong room. PM Josie: Would you copy paste this stuff into the other room, please? 12:19:18 AM Josie: There's not really a helmet; there's a hood and a metal, armored mask. 12:20:29 AM Rycroft: Rycroft pulls off whatever he can, then. 12:20:39 AM Josie: He pulls off the mask! 12:20:54 AM Josie: Underneath there, it's... 12:22:01 AM Josie: ... a person, actually. Someone with very pale skin and an angular face with very vivid green eyes and very fine gold eyebrows. It's hard to tell the gender, at this point, but he or she seems pissed off, and tries to push Ry off. 12:25:12 AM Rycroft: Rycroft tries to hypnostare them down. 12:27:47 AM Josie: It works, but only briefly, and after a few seconds the person is able to throw off Ry's influence. Meanwhile, the blood issue is becoming more intense. 12:30:59 AM Rycroft: Rycroft keeps trying, at the very least trying to keep the person distracted while he pulls out his phone. 12:31:20 AM Josie: Roll a d10! 12:31:33 AM Rycroft: ((9)) 12:32:34 AM Josie: Ry manages to not just bite the person right then and there, but his (or her) flailing knocks away his cellphone to the other side of the room. 12:36:01 AM Rycroft: Rycroft sighs and just tries to knock him out with a punch to the face. 12:36:41 AM Josie: He or she dodges, somehow! Even on the ground being sat upon the person is very fast, it seems. 12:37:12 AM Josie: He or she grabs Ry's neck and tries to strangle him. This is not a tactic that is particularly useful on someone who technically doesn't need to breathe. 12:39:34 AM Rycroft: Rycroft tries to punch him or her out again. 12:39:45 AM Josie: Squirming and dodging! 12:39:54 AM Josie: Roll a d10! 12:40:05 AM Rycroft: ((3)) 12:41:20 AM Josie: If Ry *doesn't* bite him at this point, or maybe sprint for the fridge upstairs, he may well end up with a tail. Or worse, a body count. 12:42:08 AM Rycroft: Rycroft does, then, biting and drawing out a little blood, hoping that it both helps him and calms the attacker down. 12:43:56 AM Josie: The attacker goes very still; probably Ry does too. This is a fullblooded Fae person; it's like drinking the strongest stuff imaginable and it's much, *much* better than anything he's ever had before. Practically a religious experience. 12:44:25 AM Rycroft: Rycroft tries to stop when he can, though. 12:45:54 AM Josie: Some weird images flash up--a sword, a forest bathed in silvery light, a crowd of people dancing with masks on, sinking below the surface of some sort of water--and then he manages to draw away. 12:47:26 AM Josie: Afterward the world looks weird; colors seem more vivid, the shadows seem to move by themselves and Ry can hear people moving around upstairs, sleeping, having sex, makiing a midnight snack or caring for a sick toddler. 12:47:57 AM Josie: Ry thinks he might possibly understand what green tastes like. 12:49:51 AM Rycroft: Rycroft looks at his victim. 12:50:39 AM Josie: He or she stares back at him, wide-eyed and gasping a little bit--possibly from the bite, but also possibly because Ry is still sitting on him and he has a broken rib. 12:52:21 AM Rycroft: Rycroft tries to hypno him/her again, maybe with more juice this time since he's all hopped up on pixie dust. 12:53:03 AM Josie: This time it just doesn't work at all. 12:54:18 AM Rycroft: Rycroft tries to punch them out then. 12:54:40 AM Josie: That works perfectly! They forget to dodge. 12:55:42 AM Josie: Upstairs, someone is playing the guitar and one of the strings isn't tuned correctly. 12:58:03 AM Rycroft: Rycroft goes over and picks up the cellphone. 12:59:09 AM Josie: He can see through the case and view all the components, each-by-each. It's very distracting. 1:00:42 AM Rycroft: Rycroft tries to dial Tess. 1:01:17 AM Josie: Easily done. He can actually see her picking up the phone in his apartment; her hair is damp and she's wearing a towel. 1:01:52 AM Rycroft: "I'm in the furnace room. I need help. Got attacked." 1:03:17 AM Josie: Tess: ... Ry? Is that... is that you? What language *is* that? Korean? 1:06:12 AM Rycroft: "Maybe I know Korean now. I had to take a bite out of fae so I'm a little messed up. Need you down here." 1:06:38 AM Josie: Tess: I can't understand you, Ry. Are you okay? 1:07:08 AM Rycroft: Rycroft hangs up and tries texting her with the same message. 1:07:18 AM Josie: Good move! 1:07:40 AM Josie: She texts back: Now *French*, that I can get behind, much better. Be down in a sec. 1:08:17 AM Josie: He can see her shrugging on some clothes and slippers. 1:08:35 AM Josie: Meanwhile, the fae moans and tries to sit up, with a pained gasp. 1:09:50 AM Rycroft: Rycroft tries to disarm him/her while they're recovering. 1:10:22 AM Josie: He or she resists! It's going to be another fight if Ry persists! 1:13:27 AM Rycroft: Don't, or I'll bite you again. 1:14:23 AM Josie: He or she doesn't stop resisting! 1:18:51 AM Josie: It seems entirely to do with trying to take the weapons away, though--he(?) doesn't act otherwise. 1:20:04 AM Rycroft: Rycroft then stops trying to get his weapons. 1:22:03 AM Josie: He just watches Ry, silently. 1:23:05 AM Josie: Ry, for his part, knows his name is Malagerin. For absolutely no apparent reason. 1:23:54 AM Josie: He also knows the guy's armor is leather and the weapons and fittings are bronze; fae hate iron and some stories indicate it can kill them. 1:25:15 AM Josie: Tess steps in, hair obviously wet. "Hey, what's up? And what's with the French and/or Korean?" 1:25:57 AM Rycroft: Rycroft points at Malagerin. 1:26:14 AM Rycroft: Fae. 1:26:35 AM Josie: Tess: ... ah. Well, you're back to English, anyway. 1:27:02 AM Josie: Malagerin stands up, wheezing a little bit as he does. He still smells pretty edible, but the previous bite did take the edge off. 1:27:02 AM Rycroft: And there was a monster in the elevator. 1:27:38 AM Josie: Tess: Oh, shit. What kind of monster? ... Faye's up there with her, but... I'm not real comfortable leaving her alone if there was something in the building, Ry. 1:28:57 AM Rycroft: Might have been a Tzimsce critter. Came out of the elevator attacked me, then this joker showed up. We killed it, then he got all threatening. So I bit him and I'm a bit messed up right now. 1:31:36 AM Josie: Tess: Ewwww, Tzimsce. Did it go all bloodpoolly on you? I hate that, makes 'em hard to punch. 1:31:48 AM Josie: Tess: Do you know you're breathing sparkles? 1:33:10 AM Rycroft: No. 1:37:20 AM Josie: When he looks down, he can see that he is, in fact, breathing little gold sparklies. It's pretty weird. 1:37:44 AM Josie: Tess: Maybe we should go upstairs, I don't really like leaving her up there with just Faye. 1:37:58 AM Josie: Malagerin: ... if she's upstairs I am going too. 1:39:02 AM Rycroft: No. Call Grey, tell her the situation. 1:40:44 AM Josie: Tess nods. "Text me if you need anything. French is fine, uh, I don't speak Korean." 1:40:49 AM Josie: Tess heads back upstairs. 1:41:00 AM Josie: Malagerin moves to follow her, but he's moving slowly. 1:41:16 AM Rycroft: Rycroft tosses her the phone. "Just use mine." 1:41:36 AM Rycroft: Rycroft goes over to the furnace. 1:41:40 AM Josie: Tess nods. 1:41:54 AM Josie: And catches the phone. 1:42:01 AM Josie: The furnace is burny! 1:42:16 AM Rycroft: Rycroft is looking for some iron. 1:43:43 AM Josie: Easy to find some, the whole thing is probably iron or steel. 1:43:59 AM Josie: The door is iron by the look of it. 1:44:19 AM Rycroft: Rycroft is looking for a rod or something he can brandish. 1:45:43 AM Josie: There's an old bit of iron piping in the corner, that would probably work. 1:46:42 AM Rycroft: Rycroft grabs that. 1:49:16 AM Josie: Easily done. It turns into a mighty sword! Except it doesn't, really; Ry knows he's just seeing it that way. It's disconcerting. 1:50:00 AM Josie: Malagerin: You can kill me if you want, but she'll never belong to you. I demand you let her go. 1:50:41 AM Rycroft: You shut up. I am in no mood. 1:51:20 AM Josie: Malagerin: And what makes you think... 1:51:33 AM Josie: He winces as he takes a little too deep of a breath. 1:51:38 AM Josie: Malagerin: ... that I am. 1:53:00 AM Rycroft: One of us barged into the other's home in full combat gear and started making demands. The one who *didn't* do that is the one that gets to be pissy about it. 1:53:32 AM Josie: He glowers. "I saved your life." 1:54:06 AM Rycroft: Maybe ,maybe not. But that's certainly not why you came here dressed like that. 1:56:19 AM Josie: Malagerin: I did not reach this place unopposed. 2:01:48 AM Rycroft: Uh huh. 2:02:44 AM Josie: Malagerin draws his sword again, though it's shaking a bit from the exertion! "Let her go." 2:03:49 AM Rycroft: I am not opposed to hitting you with this thing until you settle down and start being quiet again. 2:04:27 AM Josie: Tess: Rose wants to know if we need help. 2:05:03 AM Josie: Malagerin: I came to fight for her freedom, I'm not going to stop because somebody might *possibly* kill me. I'm not afraid of your iron and sunlight. 2:05:39 AM Rycroft: Rycroft looks at Tess. "Just tell her what he's saying." 2:06:55 AM Josie: Tess dutifully repeats his words. 2:06:55 AM Rycroft: This is becoming a political thing. 2:07:33 AM Rycroft: People live in this building, I can't have nuts with swords and monsters coming here. 2:07:35 AM Josie: Malagerin: It's not political, it's... nggg. 2:07:57 AM Josie: He wobbles a bit and drops to one knee, clutching his side with his free hand. 2:11:30 AM Rycroft: Also he might be dying or something. 2:12:26 AM Josie: Malagerin glares. "I'm not dying, I just want to make sure she's all right. Proof of life." 2:15:47 AM Rycroft: Now is not the time for trying to be reasonable. 2:16:36 AM Josie: Malagerin: What *exactly* do you want me to do? You're *holding a Greensinger.* 2:18:29 AM Rycroft: And you saying it over and over again isn't going to make its meaning any clearer to me. I don't come to your world and ask 'WHERE IS THE MCDONALDS' over and over again, louder and more earnest each time and expect everyone to know what the hell I'm talking about. 2:19:01 AM Josie: Malagerin: ... what is a 'McDonalds'? 2:19:16 AM Rycroft: Exactly. 2:20:57 AM Josie: Malagerin: *You* know who the Greensinger is. Do not attempt to tell me otherwise. 2:21:03 AM Josie: Tess: ... she's on her way. 2:21:34 AM Rycroft: Good. Vampire/fae relations are at an all time low. 2:23:55 AM Josie: Tess: ... can I *please* go back upstairs now? She's my charge, I'm not comfortable leaving her like that. 2:24:42 AM Rycroft: Yeah. Send Faye down, would you? 2:25:08 AM Josie: Tess: I won't be able to make her leave Lizard. 2:25:39 AM Josie: Tess: What if there's another Tzimisce in the building, is all? 2:25:51 AM Rycroft: Then I guess I'll just stay here, then. It's fine, go ahead. 2:26:38 AM Josie: Tess nods and heads upstairs. 2:26:45 AM Josie: Malagerin glowers at Ry. 2:26:58 AM Josie: The rat turns up again. "Something amiss?" 2:27:46 AM Rycroft: IT's not been my best night. 2:29:13 AM Josie: Rat: I have a barely-gnawed-on peanut if that would help. 2:29:38 AM Rycroft: No thanks. 2:30:41 AM Josie: Rat: A shiny bit of foil? It was behind the dryer. 2:32:31 AM Josie: Malagerin eyes Rycroft. "I thought humans didn't have magic." 2:33:02 AM Rycroft: I'm not strictly human. 2:33:45 AM Josie: Malagerin eyes him. "You bit me." 2:34:49 AM Rycroft: I was injured and hungry before a monster tried to kill me. 2:35:39 AM Josie: Malagerin: ... it's dead. They'll send more. 2:36:00 AM Rycroft: Who? 2:37:31 AM Josie: Malagerin: I don't know. Or care. 2:38:04 AM Rycroft: You are *not* staying here. Just getting that out of the way right now. 2:38:53 AM Josie: Malagerin: It's my *sworn duty* to... 2:39:09 AM Josie: He slumps over, finally, about at the same time Rose steps in, careful not to touch anything. 2:39:17 AM Josie: Rose: ... what in the world is going on? 2:39:37 AM Josie: Rose: You look terrible. Are you all right? ... why are you sparkling? 2:40:24 AM Rycroft: He's a fae. I had to take some blood from him because the fight with the Tzimsce monster left me drained. 2:41:40 AM Josie: Rose: Oh good grief. I have some blood in the car if you need it, should I go get it? Where's Tess? Where's Lizard? ... we really need a better name for her. Is that the Fae? Should we... throw him into the furnace, or what? 2:42:04 AM Rycroft: I have no idea. 2:42:24 AM Rycroft: No idea about any of this. But it looks like your secret is out. 2:42:56 AM Josie: Rose: Hell. I can't let the council find out about this until we've done some damage control. Who is he? 2:44:32 AM Rycroft: His name is Malagerin. Kept asking for the Greensinger -- I assume that's Lizard. He did help me the monster, but then he started brandishing his weapons at me and making demands. Oh, and he walked in the building in full combat gear, which tends to attract attention. 2:45:59 AM Josie: Rose: ... he can't be with the Court, then. The rulers, the ones I'm dealing with. They'd know better than that. 2:46:33 AM Josie: Rose: What kind of demands did he make? 2:47:44 AM Rycroft: "I want to see her, I'm going to take her back, what have you done with her', etc. 2:48:42 AM Josie: Rose: ... the same sort of reaction your other fae had. 2:49:31 AM Josie: Rose: ... maybe we can get some information from him about what exactly a Greensinger is. 2:50:08 AM Rycroft: Feel free to try. He's not living with us. Putting my foot down there. 2:50:45 AM Josie: Rose: ... what if you use one of my houses? 2:52:08 AM Rycroft: I already have one Fae-Who-Is-Foreign-To-This-World-And-Doesn't-Understand-Things. That's my limit. And I don't much like this one. 2:52:40 AM Josie: Rose: Well, he can't live with me. 2:53:39 AM Rycroft: Besides. I don't 'send them to live with Rycroft' to be the default solution for Fae. 2:54:02 AM Josie: Rose: ... it won't be. Just... can't you tie him up in your closet for a little while or something? 2:54:17 AM Josie: Rose: I suppose we *can* put him in the furnace. It just seems... wasteful. 3:00:34 AM Josie: Rose: And we really don't know who he is, yet. 3:06:13 AM Rycroft: It won't just be a little while. You're going to find out he's royalty, or something, and it's going be a thing where we can't kill him but we also can't let him go and tell everyone she's here. 3:06:31 AM Rycroft: People live in this building, Rose, I can't be fighting monsters in the damn lobby. 3:08:58 AM Josie: Rose: It wasn't *my* monster. 3:09:05 AM Josie: Rose: What do you want me to do? 3:10:59 AM Rycroft: I don't know, I haven't come down from the fae blood yet. Everything is pretty horrible right now. 3:12:14 AM Josie: Rose hugs him. "It's all right, we'll figure something out. Somehow. I'm sorry I got you into this, Ry, if I'd realized there'd be monsters and fae assassins, or whatever he is, I wouldn't have. Please believe me." 3:15:21 AM Rycroft: Rycroft lets out a breath. "I know." 3:16:23 AM Josie: She strokes the side of his face. 3:16:32 AM Josie: Rose: That sparkling is really disconcerting, by the way. 3:16:37 AM Josie: She kisses him anyway. 3:16:54 AM Rycroft: So is the fact that I can hear you digesting that coffee. 3:17:16 AM Josie: Rose's eyebrows go up. "Now I know why they cut the stuff, normally." 3:18:38 AM Rycroft: He's not going to tell you anything. Just at a guess. And I can't stay in the furnace room all night. 3:19:23 AM Josie: Rose: No. He's lost some blood, too. Here, how about this. 3:19:52 AM Josie: Rose: I'll get my personal physician to have a look at him, discreetly, and you can come tomorrow and ask him some questions somewhere that isn't associated with me. 3:20:03 AM Josie: Rose: ... and isn't your apartment. 3:20:10 AM Josie: Rose seems to have a halo for some reason. 3:21:02 AM Rycroft: He'll keep demanding to see the Greensinger. 3:22:14 AM Josie: Rose: And when he's in a controlled environment, we can make that happen. 3:22:24 AM Rycroft: ...good point. All right. 3:23:01 AM Josie: Rose: And not bleeding out on the floor. He *does* smell rather delicious, doesn't he? All the same, I'm not really feeling the need to hear anybody digest anything. 3:23:35 AM Josie: Rose: *Do* you want to live somewhere else for the moment? As you've correctly pointed out, there *are* other people here. 3:23:55 AM Rycroft: It might not be a bad idea. 3:25:10 AM Josie: Rose: I'll make arrangements. Do you still like those very modern split-level Frank Lloyd Wright-style houses, or do you want something more... traditional? 3:28:05 AM Rycroft: Another apartment might be best. A traditional house has too many ways to get in. Top floors of an apartment building sets up a few barriers. 3:28:40 AM Josie: Rose: But then that brings in other people. A secured building would be best, though, you're right. 3:29:04 AM Rycroft: Yeah, I suppose it does. Damn, I don't know. 3:29:31 AM Rycroft: Everything's a bit purple right now and I've got a huge headache. 3:30:02 AM Josie: Rose: ... go lie down, I'll take care of this. He's in no shape to object. 3:30:13 AM Josie: Rose: I'll make some calls. 3:30:25 AM Rycroft: No, I'll stay till he's gone. 3:30:28 AM Josie: Rose: ... I really did think this would be babysitting with a few etiquette lessons thrown in. 3:30:31 AM Josie: Rose: All right. 3:31:37 AM Josie: She starts making some calls--the first is in Spanish, the rest mainly English. 3:32:05 AM Rycroft: Rycroft really doesn't pay much attention, instead keeing tabs on the fae. 3:32:33 AM Josie: She strokes Ry's hair consolingly occasionally while she talks, and after a while the weird faeblood effects subside a bit, though colors still seem a bit oversaturated. 3:36:13 AM Rycroft: He rubs his eyes as he starts to feel the effects of the blood fade. 3:36:53 AM Josie: After a while, two women and a man turn up, wrap the fae guy in a big rug and take him away. 3:37:34 AM Josie: There's not much in terms of aftereffects with the faeblood, fortunately--he didn't get much of it, so there's not even a headache, really. 3:37:58 AM Rycroft: Rycroft still feels vaguely exhausted, and will head upstairs. 3:38:40 AM Josie: Rose: ... I'm so sorry, Ry. I really am. I'll call you tomorrow. 3:38:54 AM Josie: She kisses him on the cheek, gently. 3:39:15 AM Rycroft: I know. It's all right. Just had to rant a bit. 3:41:44 AM Rycroft: I'll talk to you tomorrow, we'll get this sorted. 3:43:20 AM Josie: Rose nods, and heads out. Ry hears her start another phone call as she goes. 3:43:34 AM Josie: Rat: ... so terribly sorry about all this. 3:44:02 AM Rycroft: Why are you sorry? 3:44:58 AM Josie: The rat shrugs. "You smell unhappy. Also, like prunes." 3:45:25 AM Rycroft: Just a long night. I'll be fine. 3:46:26 AM Josie: It nods. 3:46:30 AM Rycroft: You have enough food? 3:46:51 AM Josie: Rat: Yes, I think so. I'd like to go with you when you go. 3:47:14 AM Rycroft: When we move? I was gonna take you with us anyway. You have a name? 3:50:50 AM Josie: He shrugs. "Rats don't really have names, normally. Just descriptions. Other rats call me Silverfur, or when they're angry, Dogbait." 3:52:40 AM Rycroft: Silver, huh? Okay. 3:53:10 AM Josie: Silver: I'm old. 3:54:02 AM Rycroft: Bet I'm older. 3:54:56 AM Josie: Silver: We don't live that long, normally. 3:56:13 AM Josie: Silver: Most, not more than a year. 3:56:51 AM Rycroft: And you? 3:57:25 AM Josie: Silver: I've no idea. A few years, I think. I'm rather smarter than the others. 3:58:03 AM Rycroft: I noticed. 3:58:17 AM Rycroft: Well, don't worry. I'll not leave you behind. 4:00:56 AM Josie: He nods. "I'll be here." 4:02:48 AM Rycroft: Rycroft nods and heads upstairs. 4:05:22 AM Josie: He is unmolested! 4:05:26 AM Josie: Until he gets to his apartment. 4:05:46 AM Josie: At that point three girls try to hug him. Well, two and a half; one is a fox and just yips and tries to jump on him. 4:06:18 AM Rycroft: Everyone okay up here? 4:07:36 AM Josie: Liz: Are YOU okay? Tess said there was a monster! 4:07:45 AM Josie: Tess: Yeah, what did you do with that guy, anyway? 4:07:48 AM Josie: Faye: Yip! 4:08:13 AM Rycroft: The monster got tossed into the furnace. 4:11:17 AM Josie: Faye keeps jumping up on him. 4:11:27 AM Josie: Liz: What did he want? 4:12:16 AM Rycroft: The monster? Not a clue. Just looked like a normal woman when she came out of the elevator, then monster all of a sudden, trying to kill me. 4:12:32 AM Rycroft: ... Rose said she's going to find us a new place to stay. 4:13:15 AM Josie: Tess: All right. Maybe I better have her bring my armory. Is there room? 4:13:36 AM Josie: Liz: You have an *armory*? and no, not the monster, the fairy. Was he pretty? 4:15:35 AM Rycroft: Um. Kind of angular. Also a jerk. Rose took him to get his wounds treated. 4:20:36 AM Josie: Liz: Oh. I've never seen a fairy, do they have wings? 4:21:03 AM Josie: Tess: Did she take him to get his wounds treated or, uh... "take him to get his wounds treated." 4:21:07 AM Rycroft: No, he wore black and wore some body armor. 4:21:22 AM Rycroft: Ummmm. Whichever of those is the one where she leaves him alive for questioning. 4:21:26 AM Josie: Liz: ... interesting. 4:21:37 AM Josie: Tess: Oh, good. Okay. 4:21:53 AM Josie: Faye keeps jumping up on Ry. It's like a hyperactive wienerdog, kinda. 4:22:11 AM Rycroft: Rycroft pets Faye. 4:22:31 AM Josie: She wags her tails--all of them. 4:24:22 AM Josie: Liz: She wouldn't kill him, though, would she? 4:25:05 AM Rycroft: I doubt it. Even though he's a jerk. 4:28:49 AM Josie: Tess: She's pretty careful about killing people. 4:33:20 AM Josie: Liz: Good. 4:33:36 AM Josie: Liz yawns. 4:36:34 AM Rycroft: So how was your evening? 4:37:25 AM Josie: Tess: Pretty much filled with art. At some point you should probably look in the freezer. 4:37:40 AM Rycroft: ... the freezer? 4:37:41 AM Josie: Liz: Well, I wanted to try it, that's all. 4:38:08 AM Josie: Tess: Ice carving. We put the water in yesterday and got a nice little chunk of it. 4:39:37 AM Rycroft: Rycroft goes to the fridge. 4:40:08 AM Josie: When he opens the door a dragon tries to eat him! Nah, it's just an ice sculpture of a dragon. 4:40:20 AM Josie: All spikes and teeth and grarr. 4:40:28 AM Rycroft: Wow, that's pretty good. 4:40:48 AM Rycroft: Rycroft grabs a blood bag from the fridge and drains it dry. 4:40:52 AM | Edited 4:41:04 AM Josie: Liz grins. "I practiced on some ice cubes for the teeth and stuff." 4:41:13 AM Rycroft: That's damned good. 4:41:19 AM Josie: It's a substantial relief! And the very last lingering effects of the faeblood are now gone. 4:41:41 AM Josie: Tess: Yeah. We'll probably need to get your knives sharpened, though. Ice is hell on 'em. 4:42:57 AM Rycroft: That's all right. I don't get a whole lot of use out of them. 4:43:36 AM Josie: Tess: True. 4:43:46 AM Josie: Liz: ... I think I'll go to bed. Now that I know you're okay. 4:44:23 AM Rycroft: He nods. "Yeah, go get some rest. I plan on staying home tomorrow night." 4:45:29 AM Josie: Liz: Okay. 4:45:34 AM Josie: She heads off to bed. 4:45:40 AM Josie: Tess: No more makin' trouble, huh? 4:45:52 AM Rycroft: I've had more than my share. 4:47:13 AM Josie: Tess: True enough. ... Just wish I could guard all three of you, that's all. 4:47:58 AM Rycroft: It's all right. 4:48:46 AM Josie: Tess: Yeah. She's gotta be my first priority, though, because she doesn't know what she's doing. 4:49:22 AM Rycroft: I agree. I can take care of myself, usually. 4:51:02 AM Josie: Tess: Not too sure about Faye, but she turned into a great big fanged-lookin' thing when I told her you were in trouble down there. 4:53:42 AM Rycroft: She seems pretty loyal, at least. I already told Rose that we're not taking on anymore fae roommates, though. 4:55:50 AM Josie: Tess: Heh. I can see why. At least this one can get the concept of toilets. 4:57:16 AM Rycroft: I really would like to go to bed. Coming? 4:58:30 AM Josie: She waggles her eyebrows. 4:58:42 AM Josie: Tess: Sure. You look beat. 4:59:32 AM Rycroft: Been a long night. 5:02:16 AM Josie: She still has him turn around while she changes into pajamas. 'cause she's shy like that. Rycroft